Mr Potter
by nando x3
Summary: Scorpius shouldn't look through keyholes.


I don't know WHERE this idea came from, but I just had to write it down, while I wait for the damn Pottermore to work.

It's not really good, but then again, my fanfics never are.

* * *

><p>A part of him kept saying that he shouldn't do that, but Scorpius found too damn hard to resist the temptation.<p>

He had spent the last half of an hour in silence, watching Albus sleep. Even now, his boyfriend still had the shadow of a smile in his lips, much for Scorpius amazement; he sure had loved the action they had hours before. The Potters would surely notice the bit marks around his neck, but then again, nothing could be more awkward than Mrs. Potter finding them naked in bed – the memories of that first night of July on the Potter's House were still burning in his mind, that much he could say.

At least they weren't making any noise.

He moved away from the bed, tiptoeing to the door. Before leaving the bedroom, he gave a quick glance towards Albus, his half-naked body covered only by a fine line of sheet; even sleeping, he was an incredible turning-on - but not as much as the man in the room in the end of the corridor.

It all started on the third day of the summer break. Scorpius had left the bed for a glass of water, but as he got on the stairs, a weird sound – like a stifled moaning – coming from Mr. Potter's office caught his attention. Even though he knew it was wrong to pry on other people's business, curiosity had the best of him.

And what he saw through the keyhole was… well, _a surprise_.

Mr. Potter had one hand inside his pants and the other firmly holding what seemed to be a picture (or something like). Before Scorpius even realized it, he himself had one hand inside his trousers, watching as his boyfriend's father had his _fun_. He wasn't into older men, of course, but the faces Mr. Potter made resembled so much Albus that Scorpius couldn't help but stare.

It became a routine in no-time. Almost every night since then, Scorpius would sneak out his bedroom and knee in front of the door, watching Mr. Potter wanking. He wasn't there every day, Scorpius soon noticed: only when he announced he had "a lot of work to do". That night, he said it to Mrs. Potter at dinner, Scorpius knew he had a show to watch.

Of course, things didn't work out the way he expected.

Scorpius was about to kneel again, like he did in the other nights, when the door opened. For a moment his lungs forgot how to work and the only thing he could do was stare at Mr. Potter's big, green eyes – and even though the man had a smile on his face, Scorpius felt like the world was about to explode.

"Did you like what you saw?" he asked, leaning on the portal.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I jus-st…" Scorpius tried to talk, but his mouth was so dry he could only mumble non-sense stuff.

"You didn't answer me." Mr. Potter repeated. "Did you like what you saw? On the other nights, I mean."

"Y-you knew?" Scorpius blushed, feeling incredible stupid.

"Since the first day." the man rolled his eyes, pulling him up by the t-shirt. Scorpius could feel the man pushing him inside the room, driving him to the desk easily – and tearing off the upper part of his pajamas in the process. If he had time to think about it, he would notice how small he was, compared to the other man; but his mind was more focused on the fact that Mr. Potter had just slipped his hand inside his pants. "Try it yourself", he whispered in his ear, making the boy blush.

It felt…weird. In many, many ways. It wasn't like touching Albus or even himself; Mr. Potter was bigger, harder, and warmer – like his hand was on fire. The way he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip reminded Scorpius of Alb, and it made him even _more_ eager to please. He was about to come without even touching himself, just by listening Mr. Potter's breathing gradually accelerate, if the man hadn't moved away from him.

"Not like this", he said, pushing Scorpius' back against the desk. His pajamas were gone in a blink of an eye and Mr. Potter's trousers were now around his ankles. His legs were spread and Mr. Potter's lips found his way down his body, sending chills down Scorpius' spine. "Sensitive, eh?", the man teased, licking his lips, when Scorpius left a strangled groan through his teeth. Tears of pleasure left his eyes and he dug his nails even deeper on the man's back.

That was when he felt something that gave a whole new meaning to "sensitive".

"You're… virgin?" Mr. Potter asked, a little surprise. Scorpius blushed; it wasn't exactly the kind of thing he would like to talk about with the father of his boyfriend, but then again, the same man had used his tongue in ways Albus couldn't even begin to understand a couple of minutes before, so it wasn't exactly _that_ shameful.

Truth be told, he wasn't exactly a fan of bottoming – and neither was Albus a fan of topping, so they had roughly tried a couple of times, but it didn't exactly worked out. Of course, Mr. Potter totally made him reconsider the possibility.

"I'll be gentle." He whispered, biting the boy's ear. Scorpius tried not to scream, but there was more pain than pleasure and it wasn't something he was used to. One of Mr. Potter's hands was jerking him off, while the other was around his waist, so he wouldn't move much. Breathing became harder and, as the pain gave space to pleasure, it was difficult to keep himself from waking the entire house.

Mr. Potter's mouth found his and the kissed, the man's hand running through his hair and pushing his head back a little. He could feel his cum loading, ready to explode, but he held it as much as he could, waiting for Mr. Potter so they could come together.

And for a moment, their bodies were like one, as Mr. Potter filled him and he came between their bellies. That was when Scorpius woke up.

"Are you alright, Scorp?" Albus was sitting on the bed, looking strangely to him. Scorpius blinked a couple of times, only then realizing that it was all a dream. Well, all but the load he had all over his stomach, of course.

"It was… just a dream", Scorpius whispered, leaning over and kissing him. He had no idea that, a couple of doors away, Harry Potter had just came, too, while holding a picture of a 16 years old Draco Malfoy, how looked like Scorpius as much as he looked like Albus.


End file.
